The Mess He Made
by Savanvan
Summary: Nate walked into the hospital not knowing what was going to happen. Then Mitchie came up to him and yelled, "Look at the mess you made!" Not a good summary but the story will be great. I promise. Nalex and Smitchie
1. Prologue

**This will be really quick okay, so this is a new story idea i came up with. Its going to be Nalex, like all of my stories. But some of it will be told by Mitchie like this part is and many others. Cause its like Mitchie is telling the story. **

* * *

Prologue – Mitchie's Point of View

I seriously want to kill Nate Gray at the moment. I sitting in a freaking hospital waiting to see if my best friend is going to live or die. Alex has been depressed for a while now. She has been locked up in her room ever since that day. The day she found out the guy that she loved cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend. I never thought she would try to kill herself. I went to see her and her door wasn't locked so I went in her room. I didn't see her anywhere so I went to her bathroom where I saw her laying in blood. She had slit her wrist. She still had a pulse, she had just fainted. I had to run down and tell her parents. They called the ambulance that had taken her here.

After they had taken her to the hospital, I stayed in her room and just looked around a bit. She had been writing, like she did when she had something on her mind. The paper had said: _I am so depressed. I wish that the pain I am feeling would just go away. But I know it won't anytime soon. I am still in disbelief that Nate would do something like that to me. He told me that he loved me. And that one day he would love for me to be his wife. But I guess he was just lying to me. I wonder what else he has lied to me about. I know he was lying when he said he was over Miley. I knew him liking me was to good to be true. I mean he's NATE GRAY, the famous rock star. Why would he like a nobody like me? I'm not nearly as good as Miley Stewart, the famous Robby Ray's daughter. I'm just an unknown girl from New York. I'm so unknown no one but Mitchie and my family would care if I just died, like I want to. _

Alex was so wrong about no one caring. The whole Gray family flew here just to see if she was okay. Harper is here, Dean is here, heck even Tess is here. They are all so worried about her. Mostly Nate because he is the whole cause. He is just sitting in a chair with his face in his hands. I know I should be sad and not mad but when the cause of all of this is sitting in the same room as you, you tend to get kinda mad. The only person who is standing in my way of screaming my lungs out at him is Shane. Shane won't even let me get up from my chair because of his distrust in me not yelling at Nate. I really just want to show Nate the paper. So he knows that this is all his fault that he caused this mess.

You are probably wondering how this huge mess even started, well I'll tell you.

* * *

**So the first chapter will be the like the begining of the huge mess that Nate caused. **

**The whole inspiration was a Nelena video to the song 'The Mess I Made By Parachute'. Its really good. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if you like the idea so far. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

-Mitchie's Point Of View-

The story starts when Nate and the rest of Connect 3 get ready to go on tour and so am I. We are all going together. All of us except Alex, she has to stay and help with the sub shop. Plus, her parents never let her leave. She always has to work at the sub shop. Which really isn't that fair because Max and Justin leave all the time. Actually Justin had gotten to go to Space Camp the summer that I went to Camp Rock. Alex was going to go to camp but then Justin talked their parents into letting him go instead. And the rule at the Russo household is, 'Only one Russo child can be gone at a time.' Stupid rule, yes I know. But I guess that's just how life is for Alex Russo.

-The Story-

"Do you guys really have to leave?" Alex said whining. She had been sitting in Mitchie's room for the last hour helping Mitchie pick out outfits for the tour.

"Yeah, we do. I'm really sorry Alex. If I could I would sneak you on tour with us. Actually you wouldn't have to be snuck on tour because Nate would love for you to go with him." Mitchie said as she put a few clothes in her suitcases that they had picked out earlier.

Alex smiled thinking about Nate, her boyfriend of almost two years. She had been so happy the day that he came to visit Mitchie with Jason and Shane. "Yeah, he would." Alex said but then she frowned. "But like my parents would ever let me go. Its like I own the sub station right now. Ugh, I hate it that my parents own a sub station."

"Hey at least I get free food when I come." Mitchie said smiling and then she turned to look at Alex who was glaring at her. "Or not." Mitchie said before going back into her closet.

Alex sighed as she layed down on Mitchie's bed. "You don't know how boring it will with you gone. I mean, I'm used to Nate being far away but not you. You're my best friend. Its going to be so tough on me being so far away from you." Alex said just staring at Mitchie's ceiling.

Mitchie stopped packing and sat next to Alex on the bed. "Aww, Lexi. Its going to be hard on me too. But just remember, I'm only a phone call away. And when you call me, there is a good chance that Nate will steal the phone away from me when he find out its you." Mitchie said starting to laugh. "What's better than talking to your boyfriend right after you talk to your best friend?"

"Having your best friend and boyfriend in the same city as you." Alex said still laying on the bed.

Mitchie got off the bed. "Gosh, your making this really hard for me." Mitchie started to pack again. "So I'm really surprised that-" Mitchie started to say before she was interrupted by Alex's phone ringing.

"Ugh!" Alex groaned before answering her phone. She already knew who it was just by the ring tone she had set for them. "Hello mother."

"Alexandra what did I say about you answering the phone like that?" Alex's mother said before going on a rant of how your should answer your phone politely. Alex just tuned her out and grabbed a magazine from beside Mitchie's bed.

"I'm guessing your mom went on another rant huh?" Mitchie said before packing some of her shoes. Alex's reply was just a nod. Then she continued to read the issue of Seventeen Magazine, until her mothers rant was finished.

"So what did you want anyways mom?" Alex asked while putting down the issue. She already knew what her mom was going to say, and it had something to do with either Justin Max or her mom making Alex take their shift.

"You need to get home, Justin is going on a date tonight and you need to cover his shift." Alex's mother said before Alex started cracking up.

"Right, Justin going a date." Alex said laughing. "Seriously, why do I need to get home?" Alex asked.

"I'm serious. Justin has a date." Alex's mother said in a stern voice. "So, you have about 10 minutes to get home." Alex's mother said before hanging up.

"Ugh! I have to get home. Justin some how got a date and I have to cover for him." Alex said before getting off of Mitchie's bed.

Mitchie started to crack up. "Justin having a date. That's hilarious. So seriously, why do you have to go home?" Mitchie asked trying to stop laughing.

"No, seriously. My mom said Justin got a date. I don't know who, or what species it is. But he has a date." Alex said with a sigh before walking out of Mitchie's room and out the door to start walking home.

"How the hell did Justin get a date?" Mitchie asked herself before packing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex walked into the busy sub station where she saw Justin just standing around while Max was running around the shop taking orders and handing people food. Alex ran over to Justin. "Why aren't you helping him?" Alex asked in a harsh voice. She had always been kinda protective of Max and she hated it when Justin took advantage of him, like he always did to her when they were little.

Justin just looked at me. "He's doing fine. Why help him?" Justin asked me.

"Oh, um maybe because he is like 12 and you should help your family." Alex said before glaring and walking behind the counter to get her apron.

"Oh, Alex. You're here, good. You can give these sandwiches to table 3." Alex's dad said as he handed her the sandwiches.

"Whatever." Alex said as she took the sandwiches to the table then she walked back over to the counter where she sat down until there was another order.

"Hey, Alex. What are you doing here?" Max asked as he brought more orders over.

"Oh, I have to cover Justin's shift. Not like he was going to work anyways. So, I'm here to help you." Alex told Max before grabbing the orders and giving them to her dad.

"So what excuse to Justin use to get out of work today?" Max asked as he sat down waiting for a customer to come in.

Alex leaned against the counter. "He said he got a date." Alex said laughing. "That's the most unbelievable excuse he has used so far. I mean, really Harper is the only girl in her right mind-wait Harper isn't really in her right mind, so really only crazy girls like him." Alex said causing Max to start cracking up.

"Do you think it is Harper?" Max asked after he had finally calmed down.

"Nope. Because there isn't about fifty thousand text messages on my phone saying, 'I got a date with Justin.' So, he must either be lying, or he met some girl wandering around after they let her out of a mental hospital. I'm going with him lying." Alex told Max before grabbing the orders and taking them to their tables.

"So, is Mitchie really leaving?" Max asked Alex after she got back.

"Yup." Alex said with a sigh. "She gets to spend 4 months with Nate, Shane and Jason. While I am stuck here." Alex groaned before continuing. "I would be going with them if it wasn't for me always having to working. They wanted me to come. Mitchie, Shane, Nate, heck even Mr and Mrs Gray wanted me to come. But no, I have to stay here all the time. Mitchie gets to take the last month of school off so that she can fly out to California. She's so lucky." Alex finished.

Really all Max could say after that long rant was, "Wow." That was really the first thing that came to his mind.

Alex was going to say something else but was interrupted by her father, "Max. Alex. Your mother and I are leaving for a little bit. Alex, you are in charge of the shop. Well be back by closing."

Alex just looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you seriously leaving a sixteen year old in charge of the sub shop? And isn't there some kind of labor laws against Max working from like 3 to 10?"

"I don't know. But you guys are the only ones here. Alex, don't let Max set the kitchen on fire." Alex's father said before walking out of the store leaving Max and Alex the only ones in the shop, besides the customers.

Alex groaned before walking back over to the counter with Max right behind her. "You remember how to make everything right?"

Max sighed. "Of course, I do. I don't forget things that I had to make like 3 days ago." Max said before walking to the kitchen to work on the sandwiches that his father didn't even start to make.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie finally got all of the clothes she wanted to take into all of her suitcases. She tried to get all of them closed. She had been trying the push down on them but that didn't work out that well. So now she is trying to sit on them and close it. Mitchie squealed and fell off her suitcase and bed when she felt her phone vibrate. Mitchie groaned and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mitchie. You still packing for the tour?" Shane asked over the phone.

Mitchie glared at the phone and then blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I was just about finished when you called and scared the crap out of me." Mitchie said as she got off her floor.

"Sorry Mitchie. My parents just wanted to know when you were flying out here." Shane said while walking around his room.

"No they didn't." Nate said in the background.

Mitchie giggled. "Wow, Shane. You interrupted me packing to come and spend four whole months with you, just so you could tell me your parents wanted to know when I was getting there, when you really just wanted to know." Mitchie said.

"Yup." Nate said in the background.

"How the heck is Nate hearing this?" Mitchie asked kinda confused.

"Speaker phone." Shane said before Nate could.

"Hey! Why put me on speaker phone? I mean you're never on speaker phone when Alex is over." Mitchie said while climbing back onto her suitcase to try to close it.

"How often is Alex over?" Shane asked.

"Well, she just left my house like 10 minutes ago." Mitchie said while trying zip the suitcase.

"Wow. Why did she have to leave?" Shane asked keeping Nate away from the phone.

"Oh, she had to go work, again. Justin got a date." Mitchie said finally getting the suitcase closed. She smiled proudly before falling off the bed again due to the roar of laughter coming from Shane and Nate. "Thanks a lot guys. I fell off the bed again!" Mitchie said glaring at them over the phone.

"Sorry Mitchie, but you must have expected that. I mean seriously where do you come up with Justin getting a date? You must have made that up. Justin Russo does not get dates, unless they are with your weird friend Harper. Or with that robot I saw him making." Shane said before cracking up again.

Mitchie groaned. She hated when Shane wouldn't stop laughing. "Shane, I have to finish packing everything. I'm going to leave for the airport in the morning so idk when I will be out there. But unless you want to wait for me to get a later flight, you should really hang up." Mitchie said while walking over to another suitcase trying to get it closed.

"Okay. Bye Mitchie. Love you." Shane said, waiting for her to reply before hanging up.

"Love you too, Shane. Bye" Mitchie said before hanging up and throwing her phone onto her bed and jumping onto the suitcase to close it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up the next day knowing that it was the last time she would see Mitchie for about four months. So, she got up and silently walked out of the house before she would get caught. Well, unfortunately for her, Justin was just now getting in. And since Justin loves making Alex's life miserable he would find someway of having her stay home and not get to go tell Mitchie goodbye at the airport. So, Alex tried to hide behind the staircase, but that really didn't work out to well.

"I can see you Alex and by the way, I have to tutor people today so you'll be covering my shift." Justin said as he made his way up the staircase to house.

"What! I have to go tell Mitchie bye at the airport. You can take like 10 minutes out a tutoring so I can got tell my best friend goodbye can't you?" Alex asked as she followed him upstairs.

"Nope." Justin said before walking into his bedroom.

Alex groaned before walking back into her room.

* * *

**So, tell me if you like it so far. I promise it will get better. And someone asked me how Tess and Dean are mixed into the story. You'll have to keep reading to find that one out. I have big plans for the two of them. **

**Well please Review. And I'll be working on the second chapter of this and the next chapter of basically every other story i have. So, I'll be writing alot. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

-The Story-

It has been a few days since Mitchie has left for California. Alex didn't get to go tell her bye at the airport but Mitchie understood. She knew how Alex's family could be. So Alex just called her and told her goodbye. It been really tough on Alex having one of her best friends gone. But she's happy that she still has Harper. Alex still has about three weeks of school left but its not like she really tried in school anyways.

"Alex! Why aren't you studying for exams?!? They are in like two weeks." Harper said as she stuffed 30 lbs of books into her backpack.

"Um, maybe because we have two weeks. Plus, I'm the queen of cramming. I don't need to worry. Plus, Mitchie will call and make sure I study anyways." Alex said as she placed all her books in her locker.

"Alex! You need to study ahead so you can actually pass the exams!" Harper said as she grabbed some of Alex's books and put them into Alex's backpack.

"Harper!" Alex said mimicking Harpers voice. "I will study. Its just I have other things to worry about right now." Alex said as she put the books back into her locker. "Now if you would excuse me I have to get home and start working like everyday." Alex said to Harper before closing her locker and walking home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie is sitting in Connect 3's tour bus bored out of her mind. "Um, Shane where the heck are we?" Mitchie asked while looking out of the window.

"Somewhere in Washington, I think. I'm not really sure. I think we're going to do a show here then maybe go to Canada. I don't really know. I would ask Jason." Shane said while playing video games with Franklin.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at him, "Wow. You really don't know anything about this tour do you?" Mitchie asked while continuing to look out the window.

"Nope not really." Shane said while still playing.

"I know more about the tour." Franklin said while beating Shane at Mario Kart Racing for Wii. "Yes, I your face Shane." Franklin said jumping around.

"Okay, I want a rematch. I was so talking to Mitchie and that messed me up." Shane said to Franklin.

"Okay, I'll still beat you. I mean seriously, it took you a billion tries to get your license. What makes you think you can drive this?" Franklin said while starting a new race.

Shane just rolled his eyes and started to race Franklin again. Mitchie started to laugh at Shane. "Hey! No laughing over there." Shane yelled his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Sorry, its hard not to when a nine year old tells off a twenty year old." Mitchie said as Nate walked into the room.

"Who told a twenty year old off?" Nate asked as he sat down on the couch across from Mitchie.

"Oh, Franklin told Shane off. It was so hilarious." Mitchie said as she started to stop laughing.

"Oh." Nate said as he watched Shane and Franklin race against each other. "So Mitchie, have you talked to Alex?" Nate asked getting bored with watching Shane lose to Franklin.

"Not really. She is always working at the sub station. Since Justin is so lazy, he give her all of his shift plus she has her shifts and we don't really have time to talk. Maybe during this summer we will talk more. Who knows. I might call her and make her study for exams." Mitchie said still looking out the window. "Where the heck are we?"

"Washington. Why?" Nate said.

"Just wondering. I would so be happier that we are in Washington if Forks was a real place. And Jacob Black was real. **(Sorry, having a Twilight/New Moon moment. So who's excited for New Moon. *Jumping up and down* I for sure am. I was just on the web site. Gosh Taylor Lautner is hot! Anyways back to the story)**" Mitchie said with a sigh.

Mitchie heard about every guy in a five mile radius groan at the mention of Twilight. "Please Mitchie don't start on the whole, 'Oh, I love Edward Cullen so much. OMG!'" Shane said trying to imitate a fan girl.

"Okay, I like Jacob Black more than Edward Cullen. I'm Team Jacob. And plus, werewolves are hotter than vampires. Just ask any girl with good taste. I know for sure that Alex loves Jacob Black more than me." Mitchie said to Shane before sticking her tongue out at him like a little kid.

"So mature Mitch." Shane said laughing. Then he got hit in the face with a pillow. "Really Mitch, really?**(Sorry, I'm watching Sonny With A Chance)**"

"Gosh, you can be so annoying Shane. I'm going to try to text Alex. Maybe she is on a break or something. Anything to save me from you guys." Mitchie said pulling out her cell phone and texting Alex.

Mitchie: Hey Alex! You on a break or something. I need to be saved from Nate, Franklin, and Shane.

Alex: Well, I'm not really on a break but I can text in between orders.

Mitchie: Thank you so much Alex. I am dying without you. I have no one to talk about hot guys with.

Alex: Lol. Yes because you can talk about hot celebs with celebs with you in the bus. So where are you guys?

Mitchie: Washington. It would be so much better with Forks and Jacob Black were real. I keep looking in the woods for wolves and half naked hot teenage boys, but I don't see any. :(

Alex: lol. Keep looking. Maybe you'll see one. If you do tell me. I will so grab a plane and fly and see if its Jacob. Lol.

Mitchie: Nate would so love it if you fly out here. He keeps wanting me to give him my phone. Like that would happen. My phone is like my child. I never let anyone touch it.

Alex: I know. I tried to borrow it and you tried to bite my hand off.

Mitchie: Yeah, sorry about that. But I warned you. So did Shane, my mom, and even my dad.

Alex: Like I would listen to Shane. He is the only person over the age of ten that watches Barney. Who would listen to him?

Mitchie: True. But still you should listen to my parents more often.

Alex: Yeah, I should. Well, I have to get back to work. Text me later. Oh, tell Nate I said hi, and for him to call me tonight.

Mitchie: Whatever. Bye Alex.

Alex: Bye Mitch.

Mitchie closed her phone with a sigh. There went the only enjoyment she had gotten most of the day.

"So, what were you and Alex talking about?" Nate asked as he look out of the window with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh the usual. Guys, how annoying Shane is, and then Jacob Black." Mitchie said with a smirk as she heard Shane yell at her from the other room. "She also told me to tell you she said hi, and that she wants you to call her tonight."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to my bunk." Nate said before walking off leaving Mitchie and Franklin alone in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex walked up the stairs to her room. It was ten o'clock and she had been working since 3. She was so worn out. Justin had left as soon as they got home and wasn't back yet. Not that she was worried. Its just that he was suppose to be working today. Its not like she would actually worry about her brother. The worst that would happen to him is he would get stuffed into a garbage can by the football players. Alex started to laugh a the mental picture of Justin being stuffed into a garbage can.

"What are you laughing at Alex?" Max asked as he passed her on the way to his room.

"Oh, just laughing at the thought of Justin being stuffed into a garbage can by muscular football players." Alex said as she continued to laugh and walked into her room.

When Alex got into her room she sat down on her bed a put her cell phone on charge. She had to keep it charged because Nate was suppose to be calling her tonight. Though knowing Nate after the concert he will forget all about calling and will go straight to bed and not remember till the next morning, after its to late. Alex sighed at the thought, it had happened so many times. He always seems to forget about her anymore. And it seems like he doesn't really care about their relationship anymore. As much as she would love to say that she was just overreacting, she isn't. He always seems to ignore her, and never seems to even like talking to her. It just seems to her that their two year relationship wasn't going anywhere.

Alex waiting up that night till 3 am for a call the never came. The only good thing about staying up that late was that she got to be able to study, while her heart started to slowly break. Alex knew this was the beginning of the end of Nate and her relationship. And that was the last thing that she ever wanted to happen.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. I hope that the next one will be longer. I kinda like this one but not really, the story will get better i promise.

I'm also sorry for not updating in a while. My birthday was monday so i spent it with my family. I got a purple ipod. I love purple. Everything i got was purple except my cake it was an icecream cake with pink flowers. We got it from Dairy Queen :). For all you Fall For You fans the new chapter is almost finished. I have so many new ideas for it and i'm just trying to find a way to incorperate it all into the story. I don't want to be all blunt, i want you to have to figure out what is going on. It might shock you, depending on which idea i go with. I had an original ending, then i listened to some songs and thought of a better ending, then i listened to another song and yeah you get the picture.

Oh my word i promise my next authors note won't be that long. (i hope). Well please review and as always please feel free to put in your ideas and stuff you want to see happening in this story. Thanks :)  
~Savanvan


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-The Story-

Nate had just gotten onto the bus with everyone else. The concert had been so great. Shane fell of the huge rotating stage and Jason almost died laughing. Ah, it was a good night. Nate had gotten a few good laughs at his brothers. And he saw Mitchie fall over laughing at her boyfriend. What could be better than that? Nothing. Nothing is better than watching then Shane fall, Jason practically die, and Mitchie rolling in the floor laughing at Shane falling. That also made him forget about a certain girl in New York waiting for him to call her.

Nate waited on his bed till he knew that Shane, Jason, and Mitchie were asleep. He didn't really want them to know that he was up that late or they would get really suspicious of him. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number that had gotten very familiar to him in the last few days. "Hey, It's Nate."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Alex woke up to Max jumping on her bed. "Ugh, what do you want Max?" Alex asked as she threw her pillow at him.

Max stopped jumping and picked up her pillow. "Its time for school. You're late and so am I since Justin never came home last night." Max said as he hit Alex in the head before leaving the room.

Alex groaned, the teachers were going to be pissed since she was late, again. _This is all Nate's fault. Every time I am actually waiting for him to call he always forgets about me, but he always randomly calls me at like 2am and gets mad when I don't answer. _Alex thought as she got ready for school.

Alex walked down the stair about 9 minutes later. Max was looking at his watch in the kitchen. "Wow, 9 minutes, that's a new record for you." Max said as he got off the stool and grabbed his backpack and walked out of the door with Alex, who looked like she was practically dead.

"How late were you up last night, waiting for Nate to call?" Max asked as they walked the 6 blocks to school.

"Oh. *Yawn* about 3 am. But I did get to study for next weeks exams so it wasn't a total waste of time." Alex said while yawning again.

"Right..." Max said in a sarcastic way. He didn't mind Nate but he hated it when this happened. Alex would wait up almost all night and then Nate would totally forget about her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie woke up to Franklin jumping on the bed. **(The reason I put Franklin in my story is because Frankie's real name is Franklin. I looked in the Burnin' Up: On Tour With The Jonas Brothers book. :))** "Gosh, Franklin stop jumping and go wake up Shane." Mitchie said while pushing him off the bunk. She had the bottom bunk so he was just pushed into the floor.

"Fine. But can I used the water balloons?" Franklin asked while getting off the floor.

"Ask your mom first. And make sure I'm out of the way before you unleash them all." Mitchie said as she got out of the bunk.

"Okay, Mitchie." Franklin said as he ran to where his parents were.

Mitchie laughed as she grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower like she does every morning. And the guys have learned that from the time Mitchie gets up to about 1 and a half hours later to not expect to get into the bathroom. She had to do her make-up, change, do her hair and other things.

This is also the time of the day that she and Alex text each other. Alex is normally in a study hall at this time so she can text, although she would be texting even if it wasn't in study hall.

**Mitchie: Hey Lexi. Hows school?**

**Alex: Horrible. I was yelled at for being late. Max and I had to walk to school because Justin is an ass. **

**Mitchie: Oh, so Nate called you last night?**

**Alex: No, I was waiting up for him till like 4 am. **

**Mitchie: He didn't call?**

**Alex: Nope. The only good thing that came from me staying up late was that I got to study. **

**Mitchie: That's weird that he didn't call you. I could have swore that I heard him talking to someone last night. **

**Alex: Well if he was it wasn't me. **

**Mitchie: I'll text you later k?**

**Alex: Alright, I'll just study. :(**

**Mitchie: Aww. Its okay. Maybe you will actually get an A on your exams this year. **

**Alex: -_- **

**Mitchie: Sorry. Well Bye. **

"Nate!" Mitchie yelled once she put her phone up.

Nate groaned as he walked into the bathroom, with Shane snickering behind him, "What is it Mitchie? You woke me up, well you and all those water balloons."

"What happened to you calling Alex? She stayed up till like 4 am waiting." Mitchie said glaring at him. You could easily tell she was pretty pissed.

"Um, I-I um," Nate said studdering.

"Nice." Shane said behind him. Shane quickly shut up after receiving a very threating glare from Mitchie. "I'll just be playing with Franklin. Bye." Shane said running off.

"Give me a good reason why you didn't call Alex?" Mitchie said grabbing her straightner. "Or the curls get it."

"Um, well, funny story, I um, forgot to call and fell asleep." Nate said rubbing the back of his neck. He always did that when he was lying.

Mitchie gasped, she knew he was lying, all because he was rubbing the back of his neck. "You're lying! What are you up to Nate Gray?" Mitchie said circling around him.

"I'm not up to anything Mitchie. Gosh." Nate said looking at her with a serious look on his face. He had mastered looking serious. That's how he got through all those interviews asking him a ton of personal questions.

"Right. I'm on to you Grey. Next time Alex is up after 2 when she is waiting for you, your afro is going bye bye." Mitchie said snapping the straightner in his face.

"Right. Can I go now?" Nate asked just staring at Mitchie. No emotion on his face.

"Yeah, I have to shower and stuff. I'll be out in about oh," Mitchie said looking at the clock. "and hour or so. Save me some breakfast." Mitchie said shoving Nate out of the bathroom.

Nate walked back to his bunk and yelled, "Shane! You have one crazy girlfriend." Then he went back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Alex was so happy the school day was finally over. Only a week until the whole school year was over and she was forced to work everyday of the summer. The only good thing about this is Justin is leaving to go to Space Camp so he will be gone all summer. Alex skipped over to her little brother Max who was giving her a look.

"What have you been smoking?" Max said looking at her like she was high.

"Ah, nothing. I just realized that in a week Justin will be gone for 3 whole months!" Alex exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Wow." was all Max could say. Sure he was happy that his asshole of a brother was leaving but he wasn't happy dancing in the street about it. "Let's get home before you get hit by a car." Max said dragging Alex down the street. _Gosh why am I the only mature child in my family. I should be out there skateboarding but no, I have to work at the sub shop. _Max thought as he and Alex finally reached the sub shop.

"Great another boring day of working here." Alex said groaning as she walked upstairs and put her stuff away in her room. She would have to start studying for the upcoming exams tonight, she needed a pretty good grade on the exam to keep a B average.

"ALEX! GET DOWN HERE!" Alex's father yelled from downstairs. Alex sighed and walked downstairs with her cell phone in hand.

"I'm here, I'm here gosh. You don't have to worry I don't skip out on working like some people." Alex said looking at Justin and then her parents.

"Alex, you and Max are working alone again tonight. You're father and I are leaving to go see a movie." Alex's mother said before grabbing her purse and walking out with Alex's father.

Alex groaned before walking behind the counter to where Max was standing. "You cook, I'll take orders okay?" Alex asked.

"I know the drill Alex. When mom, dad and Justin are all gone, you take orders and deliver food while I just cook." Max said walking into the kitchen.

"Hopefully today is a slower day." Alex said with a sigh before going to take the orders of the customers already waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie sat on the couch and watched Franklin and Shane attempt to play Rock Band on Expert. Mitchie was getting a good laugh. Franklin was playing the drums perfectly while Shane was sucking on the guitar.

Nate walked in the room and just looked at them. "Wow." Nate said very sarcastically, "A rock star-" Nate started.

"Pop star." Mitchie corrected receiving a glare from Shane.

"Anyways, is sucking so badly at Rock band. This is why Mitchie calls you a pop star Shane." Nate said sitting on the couch.

"I quit." Shane said throwing the plastic guitar in the floor and walking over to the couch where Mitchie was sitting. "You know I'm a rock star not a pop star. I thought you stopped calling me that after Camp Rock."

"Nope. Heck, even Tess calls you a pop star when we text." Mitchie said laughing.

"You still text Tess?" Shane asked.

"Yup, we're BFF's. Well Alex is my main BFF but then Tess is second. Well she is tied with Harper but yeah, we are really close friends." Mitchie said before receiving a text. "Ooh. Its either Tess or Alex." Mitchie said quickly grabbing her phone.

**Tess: Hey Mitchie. How's being on tour with Connect 3?**

**Mitchie: It's awesome. Shane gets beat in video games by a 8 almost 9 year old every day. Today was Rock Band. **

**Tess: lol wow. I wish I could see that. I might be going to Connect 3 concert in New York. We are going to be there for a while. My mom is doing something here, idk. But we are staying the whole summer. Aren't you from New York?**

**Mitchie: Yup I am. My best friend ever, Alex, she is there right now. **

**Tess: Oh, I've heard you talk about her before. Isn't she dating Nate?**

**Mitchie: Yup. She is going to the concert in New York also. She would be on tour with us but she works in her family's sub shop. **

**Tess: Awesome. I might stop by and talk to her. What's the sub shop called? **

**Mitchie: Waverly Sub Station. She is the brunette that is always working. **

**Tess: Cool. Don't her parent's work?**

**Mitchie: Ha. That's a good one. Her parents never work. They always make Alex and her little brother Max work all the time. **

**Tess: Oh my word. I feel so sorry for her. **

**Mitchie: Its really sad. Because she has an older brother who is a complete ass that never has to to work. **

**Tess: That's horrible. **

**Mitchie: It is. Justin get to do whatever he wants while Alex and Max are stuck working all the time. **

**Tess: Aww, poor Alex. But it kinda reminds me of Cinderella. When she turns ****18 her Prince Charming will sweep her away from the hell of a life she lives. Aww, I can just imagine Nate saving her from that horrible life. **

**Mitchie: Shane just read what you said, he says, 'Ha like Nate can be anyone's Prince Charming.' He said that out loud now Nate wants to know what we are talking about. So I'll text you later after Nate forgets about this conversation. But if you go to Waverly Sub Station you should try to be friends with Alex. **

**Tess: Alright I will Mitchie. Bye. Tell Shane, Nate, Jason, and Franklin I said bye. **

**Mitchie: I will. Bye. **

"You need to stop reading my text's." Mitchie said glaring at Shane.

"Sorry." Shane said getting off the couch and getting some cookies. "What were you two talking about anyways?"

"Tess might be going to come to your concert in New York. She is staying there for the summer. So we got on the subject of Alex." Mitchie said getting up and taking Shane's cookies.

"HEY! Those were mine!" Shane said whining.

"Well they are mine now." Mitchie said putting one in her mouth.

"Meanie." Shane said before sitting back down on the couch.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. My friend and I are starting a story together on . She is a writer there. She wants me to do stories on there so i said i would do one if we did it together. So yeah, I'm also working on the new chapter of Fall For You. I had been postponing writing it because i didn't know which ending to use. So i talked to the same friend and she picked the 3rd idea i had. She liked it better.

So, some of you wondered how Tess fit into the story. Well now you know.

Please review. Oh and if you read stories on you should check out my friend. She has a Christian story, a vampire story, and 2 werewolf stories, well i think one is a werewolf story, I'm not so sure. But read her stories. She would love it if she got more readers. Her name is Haybell. Well her read name is Hayley but her nickname is Haybell. She lives on a farm so yeah you kinda get the nickname now.

Oh, school for me starts next monday. So, idk if that will really effect my updating. I wrote so much faster on school nights. Oh and i go to a Jonas Brother's concert Sunday. I'm so excited. It was one of my birthday presents that i got in like March.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Alex sat down at a table as she saw the last of the customers walk out of the door and Max lock up. She had been serving customers since about 4 o'clock and it was now 11 o'clock. Her parents had gotten back from their movie about 3 hours ago but they just went upstairs to watch TV.

"Finally today is over. But now I have to start studying for exams." Alex said to Max before making her way upstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat Alex?" Max asked as they reached their kitchen.

"Nah, I'm going straight to my room. If I get hungry I'll get something later." Alex said before walking into her room and picking up her backpack. "Either World History or Biology." Alex said talking to herself. Alex silently groaned. She hated studying but she had to do it. Just like she had to work at the sub station.

Alex picked up her cell phone and dialed Mitchie's number.

"Hey, Lexi! What's up?" Mitchie said when she answered the phone.

"I'm trying to figure out what to study. World History or Biology?" Alex said.

"Well, for me World History was the worst. So study that first and then Biology was just the practice test, so just study that." Mitchie said trying to remember stuff from the exam she had taken before she left.

"Thanks Mitch. So, where are you guys? Like what state are you in?" Alex asked putting her Biology book back in her backpack.

"Um, Idaho I think. I really have no idea. So did I tell you about last nights concert?" Mitchie asked laughing at the thought.

"No, but Harper showed me the video on youtube. Shane fell of the rotation stage and Jason about died laughing." Alex said while looking over the many pages of notes she has for World History.

"Oh man, they have it on youtube. I have to look that up. But yeah, he fell off and I he jumped up off the ground and said, 'I'm okay.' Like they do in TV shows. It was the funniest thing ever. I got a weird look from Big Rob cause I was rolling around the floor laughing. But I swear that I heard his chuckle." Mitchie said before noticing that Alex hadn't said anything. "Lexi, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, Big Rob giving weird looks you rolling around the floor. Big Rob actually smiling. I'm listening I'm just trying to focus on these notes. Its like they are in a different language." Alex said groaning while reading over her notes on the Roman Empire.

"Are you sure they aren't your Spanish notes?" Mitchie asked laughing.

"I swear I would so be glaring at you if we weren't talking on the phone." Alex said still looking at her notes. "I know the difference between Spanish and whatever the heck I wrote down." Alex said still looking over her notes. "Gosh, when will we ever need to know every ruler in the history of the world?" Alex asked throwing her notebook in the floor.

"Most likely never." Mitchie said before there was a huge crack of thunder.

"Thunderstorm?" Alex asked.

"Yup. Gosh, I hate rain." Mitchie said while looking at the huge dark clouds from the window at the venue.

"I know Mitch. All because it ruins your hair and makes it frizzy." Alex said before laughing.

"Okay, now I'm glaring at you." Mitchie said before her and Alex broke out into a fit of laughter. "Gosh, we are such dorks."

"Well you are." Alex said laughing.

"Hey! Not funny." Mitchie said.

"I'm laughing so I guess it is." Alex said still laughing. Then she stopped when she heard Shane in the background.

"Well, the guys are getting ready to go on stage so I'll call you later. Kay?" Mitchie asked.

"Alright. Tell the guys I said to have a great show." Alex said while laying back on her bed.

"I will. Gotta go. Bye Lexi." Mitchie said before hanging up.

Alex sighed and got up and took a nice hot shower before going to bed.

XxXxXxXxX

Mitchie sat back stage at the Connect 3 show. It was the same thing every night. Shane doing something very stupid and having the whole crowd laughing and Jason reading random signs. Some were really funny. It was almost time for the show to end. As much as there fans didn't want the show to end it had to soon.

Mitchie heard the boys say there goodbyes to the crowd before coming to where Mitchie was. "Hey Mitch." Shane said giving Mitchie a hug.

"Eww, Shane your sweaty!" Mitchie squealed getting out of his grasp.

Shane laughed and grabbed a bottle of water. "Did you like the show?" Shane asked.

"Last nights was better." Mitchie said laughing at the memory.

Shane just glared at Mitchie. "Ha ha. Funny. That actually kinda hurt. I mean it was a big fall." Shane said before a smirk came on his face.

Mitchie noticed the smirk. "Shane whatever your thinking of doing, don't." That didn't stop Shane at all. Next thing Mitchie knew she was being lifted into the air. "SHANE ADAM GRAY! PUT ME DOWN!" Mitchie squealed.

"Not a chance Mitch." Shane said before carrying her out into the thunderstorm that was happening right outside.

"Shane no! My hair!" Mitchie squealed then she started to laugh. "Shane!" Mitchie yelled laughing.

Shane started laughing too. "You need to stop worrying about your hair. You always look beautiful, even in the morning when you have no make-up on and you haven't done your hair yet." Shane said leaning in and kissing her.

XXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast. The house was almost empty except for Max sitting on the island eating cereal. "Where is everyone?" Alex asked as she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"Justin left already, and who knows where Mom and Dad are." Max said eating his frosted flakes.

"I can already tell today is going to be so great." Alex said sarcastically. Then she sighed as she ate some frosted flakes. About eight minutes later Alex and Max walked to school like they had yesterday.

When Alex got to school she walked over to her locker and put all her stuff away with a sigh. She hated school but she had to go to it to get an education so that when she graduates she can get away from New York and her parents stupid sub shop.

"Hey Alex." Harper said skipping over to her.

"Hi Harper." Alex said sighing as she closed her locker.

"Are you getting for exams next week?" Harper asked as she and Alex walked to homeroom.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't seem to get everything in World History. I mean so many names that I can pronounce. The only one I will be able to remember is Caesar." Alex said with a sigh as they walked to class.

"Its okay Alex. The test is open book, or open notes. I would use the book it seems like it would be easier and I know how much you like stuff to be easy and that sure would be so much easier." Harper said as they sat down in homeroom.

"I guess. I just want the exams to be over. I want this summer to go by fast so that Mitchie will be back soon and everything will be as normal for me as possible." Alex said as the teacher walked in.

XxXxXxXxX

Mitchie woke up with her sinuses all mess up. She groaned as she got up and went to the bathroom to blow her nose. Then she went back and got her outfit for the day and took a quick 45 minute shower. Which for Mitchie was really quick, normally its about a hour for her shower. She got out of the shower and just let her hair go that day. She felt to bad to do anything.

Mitchie walked into the kitchen area where she sat next to Shane. "Mitch, what's wrong? You only took an hour in the bathroom. Are you feeling okay?" Shane asked hugging Mitchie.

"No." Mitchie said in a nasally(sp?) voice. "Does it sound like I'm okay?" Mitchie asked.

"Oo, maybe we shouldn't have spent about 40 minutes out in the rain." Shane said looking down.

"Yah think." Mitchie said glaring at him. "Why aren't you sick?" Mitchie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. I have a better immune system." Shane said before getting up. "Well Franklin and I are going to go do something. Idk, yet but we're doing something." Shane said walking over to Franklin.

Mitchie groaned. "My boyfriend is a 3 year old." Mitchie said to herself.

"Yes, he is." Nate said sitting across from her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and layed her head down on the table. "Don't start crap with me Nate, I feel so bad." Mitchie said groaning.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Shane made me go out in that thunderstorm last night and I got sick somehow. And miraculously Shane didn't get sick at all." Mitchie said groaning yet again. She had a throbbing head ache. "I'm going to go take some Advil and then I'm going back to bed. If your parents ask, I'm sick." Mitchie said grabbing the Advil and a bottle of water before going back to her bunk.

Nate sat at the table alone. He was hardly ever alone on this bus. It was nice for him to actually be able to hear himself think for once. He was quickly interrupted by a text message. He looked at who it was from and quickly ignored it. He then decided to text Alex apologize for not calling her a couple days ago.

**Nate: Hey Alex. :)**

**Alex: Hey Nate. **

**Nate: Hey, I just wanted to apologize for a couple nights ago. I fell asleep and I kinda forgot about calling you.**

**Alex: It's fine I know how busy you are. **

**Nate: Thanks for understanding Lexi.**

**Alex: You're welcome. I get it Nate you are busy and tired after shows. You don't need to apologize to me for being a rock star. **

**Nate: I know. I just felt kinda bad for making you stay up till 4 waiting. **

**Alex: Its fine Nate. I got some studying in. So the whole night wasn't a waste. **

**Nate: I'm still really sorry. **

**Alex: Its okay Nate. I have to focus on class now so I'll talk to you later. **

**Nate: Okay. **

**Alex: Bye Nate, love you. **

**Nate: Bye Alex.**

XXXXXXXXX

Alex put her phone back into her back pocket and sat down in the grass outside the school. It was her free period and she just wanted to be alone for a while. She had told Harper that and Harper went to annoy Zeke. And now Alex a little while to herself. She needed this. Her life has been getting so chaotic. She feels like Nate is hiding something. She hardly ever get to talk to Mitchie anymore. And everything else to her seems to be falling apart right in front of her.

"Hi." Someone said leaning against the tree that Alex was sitting underneath.

"Um, do you I know you?" Alex asked looking up at the person.

"Do you not recognize me Alex?" the person said sitting down beside her.

"Um, no not really." Alex said looking at the person more closely.

"It's me. Dean." Dean said before covering his ears from Alex's loud scream.

"Oh my word, Dean!" Alex said giving him a hug. "What are you doing here? You moved to New Jersey." Alex said pulling out of the hug.

"Well, my school year is over so I thought I would come visit you." Dean said leaning against the tree again.

"That's so awesome. But you know that I'm always working at the sub shop." Alex said sitting underneath the tree again.

"I know, but that never stopped me from talking to you before." Dean said smiling down at Alex.

"Nope it didn't." Alex said smiling back. Then the bell rang saying that free period was over. "Well I have to go back inside. Come by the sub station after school kay?" Alex said grabbing her stuff.

"Of course we have to catch up." Dean said walking away from the school.

Alex walked into the school with a smile on her face. Maybe her life was going to be fine again, at least for the summer.

* * *

Yes, two chapter in two days. I'm so happy so very happy. I didn't think i was going to finish it today but i just had a sudden burst of inspiration. Thank you, Jesus.

The next will be a while I want to make it so much longer than these last two have been. This one in my opinion was just really a filler. Like nothing really happened until the end when Dean came in. Yeah, New Jersey was just the random state that came to mind. You'll see more of Tess in the next chapter. Just a little heads up. And Miley will be finally entering the story in about 2 or 3 chapters. Idk yet. I just realized that I don't put Jason in this story to much. I'll have to fix that. Anyways Review. Seeing reviews make me want to update faster. No i'm just kidding but i do love reading your reviews. If you want you can put some ideas you want to see in the story. Or some new characters, whatever you want. I'm open to anything really.


	6. I'm Sorry

Hey all my readers. I'm so sorry to tell you this but my computer has a virus on it and i can't really make any of my stories. And then i lost the chapter of Fall For You AND my new chapter of The Mess He Made, I'm really sad. I have to write them all over again after i get my computer fixed so just bear with me for a while. I am really hating all of this and it makes me really mad. I also had five pages of this one shot i was going to do called Goodnight My Love and i lost it too. So just pray (If you are a christian, if not do worry about it) that this situation will be resolved quickly. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
